Dad
by YourFairytale
Summary: Charlie says her first word. 'Dad'. It causes a bit of a problem because who was she talking about? Blaine or Sebastian?


"Allllright baby girl, let's get you seated, then we'll have some of daddy's birthday cake, yeah?" Blaine said as he sat Charlie down in her high chair. "Would you like that?" He asked her, smiling, nodding his head.

Charlie just squealed happily, clapping her hands.

Sebastian chuckled from over where he was at the counter, pulling a knife out of the drawer, going to cut the big cake in front of him. "She's so cute."

Blaine giggled, nodding as he buckled her in. "She certainly is!" He said, pressing a kiss to her dark out-of-control-curly hair before turning to go over to Sebastian. "Babee," He said softly, slipping his arms around the taller man from behind, raising up a little to kiss the back of his neck. "You don't have to cut your own birthday cake, I'll do it."

"I've got it, B." Sebastian smiled, leaning back against Blaine, shivering just a little at Blaine's kiss, before slicing a piece of cake, placing it on a plate. "I don't know why you made so much cake. We are only three people, Blaine."

"I'm sorrry." Blaine smiled, pressing his cheek against Sebastian's shoulder. "I didn't mean too."

"Oh yes you did and you know I'm going to eat this entire thing." Sebastian nodded, cutting another piece, a smaller one for Charlotte. "Charlie, your dad is trying to make me fat." He whined softly, smiling a little as he glanced over to his daughter, who was just kicking her legs and babbling nonsense. She turned her attention to her daddies when Sebastian spoke to her and just grinned at both of them, giggling softly.

"I am not!" Blaine pouted, tightening his arms around Sebastian before flashing Charlotte a smile. "And even if he was fat, I'd still love your dad just the same, Charlie."

Charlie giggled again, babbling more nonsense before saying something that sounded like 'dad' and both Blaine and Sebastian froze, looking at her, their faces lighting up.

"Did she just-"

"I think so."

Blaine unwrapped his arms from Sebastian, grinning at Charlotte as Sebastian turned around. "What did you say, Charlie?"

"Dad!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, baby!" Sebastian grinned, looking at Blaine.

"Her first word!"Blaine hopped up and down excitedly.

They both rushed over to her and started kissing her cheeks over and over and over, her as she babbled over and over "Dad! Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!" as she giggled, obviously thrilled by the response she was getting from her fathers.

After they were done cooing over her, Sebastian went back to the cake, Blaine skipping behind him. "Oh that's so exciting! Her first word. And it's _dad_!" He grinned, picking up the small plate with Charlie's cake on it, taking it over to her. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her before looking back to Sebastian. "Hm, I wonder who she was talking about…"

"Psh. _Clearly_ me." Sebastian nodded, cutting his piece of cake.

Blaine crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows, coming back over to his husband. "How was it _clearly_ you? She could have been talking about me."

"I know my daughter, she was talking about _me._" Sebastian nodded again, licking some icing off of his thumb, grinning at Blaine.

Scoffing, Blaine shook his head. "Well, I know my daughter, too and I think she was talking about _me_." He said, uncrossing his arms, placing his hands on his hips.

"B, come on. I'm not fighting with you over this." Sebastian shook his head, going over to grab a fork out of the drawer. "Especially when she was clearly talking. About. _Me_."

"Okay, fine, we're not fighting over this." He nodding, getting some icing on his finger from his piece of cake and then licking it off. "It doesn't even matter anyway. Because she was talking about _me_."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking at Blaine, a smile on his face. "Blaine.."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, dipping his finger in the icing again. "What?"

"She was talking about me."

"Nope." Blaine giggled as he touched the bridge of Sebastian's nose with his icing covered finger, dragging it down slowly.

Sebastian gasped slightly, the smile still on his face. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine just giggled more. "Hmm?" He hummed, looking at Sebastian innocently as he licked what was left of the icing off of his finger. "Oh, babe, you got a little somethin' on your face there." He said, grinning devilishly.

Shaking his head, Sebastian smirked. "I do?" He said, looking down and getting some icing on his hand. "Oh it looks like you have something on your face, too." He took his hand and smeared it across Blaine's cheek, causing Blaine to squeal.

_"Hey!_" He giggled, getting more icing on his finger.

"You started it." Sebastian shrugged, laughing softly, letting his hand run down Blaine's jaw.

"Only because you can't accept that Charlotte was talking about me." He said, smearing a little bit of icing down Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "She was talking about me, Blaine." He said, slipping his arms around his husband's waist, pulling him closer, holding his hand up threateningly, his smirk still intact.

Blaine couldn't get rid of the grin on his face until he realized exactly what Sebastian was planning to do, then his smile dropped and he started shaking his head. "Baby, no." He said firmly, trying not to giggle.

"What?"

"Not my hair." He shook his head even more, trying to wiggle out of Sebastian's hold. "Pleaseeeeeee." He giggled before looking at Sebastian, trying to give him the puppy dog eyes.

Sebastian smiled fondly at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, not gonna work this time." He went to place his hand in Blaine's hair but Blaine was able to wiggle away right before it came in contact, they both laughed as they struggled against each other, Blaine trying to get away and Sebastian trying to keep him there, trying his hardest to smear the icing in Blaine's hair, but Blaine was good at blocking him. Blaine managed to get more icing on his hand getting it anywhere he could on Sebastian.

They continued to wrestle with each other, getting icing all over the place, all over each other, laughing so much their stomachs started to hurt. Sebastian finally managing to get a little icing in Blaine's hair. Charlotte just watched them, giggling uncontrollably at how silly her daddies were. They finally stopped after a little bit, laughing softly still, catching their breath.

"F-fine…you…you win." Blaine panted, leaning back against the counter, a bright smile on his face.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows, getting closer to Blaine.

Blaine just grinned at him, rolling his eyes. "You win, _dad._" He said, placing his hands on Sebastian's sides.

A smug smile spread across Sebastian's face and he nodded. "Of course I do." He leaned in a little closer to Blaine.

"Only because it's your birthday." Blaine shrugged, grinning.

"Mmhmm." Sebastian mumbled, leaning in and kissing Blaine's lips softly. "You know what _else_ I want for my birthday?" He whispered lowly.

Blaine grinned a little more, kissing his husband back, blushing very softly, not letting him get too much closer, nodding towards Charlie, who was busying herself by playing in her own cake. "Your daughter is present."

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips before moving to kiss his cheek, pulling back a little, licking his lips to get the icing off. "I think it's nap-time yeah?"

Blaine just nodded, his breath hitching a little as he watched Sebastian's mouth. "Y-yeah."

Nodding, Sebastian took a step back from Blaine, turning to Charlie. "Alright, princess. Nap-time!"

Charlie whined softly, pouting.

"Ohh I know, I know. But little princesses need their sleep so they can grow up and be beautiful queens." Sebastian nodded, picking her up out of her high chair. She still pouted, but then she yawned softly. Sebastian chuckled. "See? Sleepy princess." He kissed her cheek gently. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in your bed while your father gets ready for bed, himself." He said, tossing a wink to Blaine before leaving the kitchen.

Blaine just shook his head, the stupid grin not leaving his face, a light heat in his cheeks.

….

Once Sebastian was sure Charlie was fast asleep, he didn't waste anytime getting to his bedroom where his husband waited in nothing but boxers on their bed, propped up on his elbows, the icing still all over him. He bit his lip as he came into the room, letting his eyes wander all over Blaine as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Blaine grinned up at Sebastian, raising his eyebrows. "I need a little help with this icing. Think you can handle it?" He said it in his lower voice, the one that drove Sebastian crazy.

Sebastian nodded quickly, throwing off his shirt before crawling up onto the bed, hovering over Blaine, capturing his lips with a heated kiss as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, hooking his legs on Sebastian's hips. Letting out a shaky breath as their kiss came to an end, Blaine looked up at Sebastian with want in his eyes. Sebastian just smiled down at him, pecking his lips very slowly before moving down to Blaine's neck, he placed a kiss at the base of his neck before slowly dragging his tongue up, licking some of the icing off. "Mmm." He hummed, smirking as he lifted his head to look down at Blaine, who shivered underneath him, looking into his eyes. "You're even better than the cake."

Blaine just giggled softly as he slipped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him down and capturing his lips with another very heated kiss.


End file.
